The Dragon Samurais of the Shogunate
The Dragon Samurais of Honor In order to be a Shogun, one must possess a wide variety of skills, traits, and beliefs. The most important aspect of the Shoguns is their loyalty to their emperor. If a Shogun is not loyal, they are useless. Each Shogun follows the strict rules of the Code of Honor, which dictates how to fight and die with honor. Along with loyalty and honor, each Shogun possesses a strong determined spirit, and no small amount of skill on the battlefield. The ranks of the Shoguns are massive, and their history is long, but some of the greatest have been highlighted below to live on in Shogunate memory. Kagura: No mortal has ever mirrored the greatness of the Shogun Emperor of the Heavens like Kagura has. In the early days of the global Shogun Empire, Kagura forged an example of leadership and honor that was followed by a long line of Shogun Generals and Leaders. Kagura created a rogue-free and honor-bound faction that established the Shogun Empire as a world super power. Candlelight: Drastic times call for drastic measures, this everyone knows, but the trick is to achieve victory when the gauntlet has been thrown down. Candlelight made it clear that a Shogun did not make empty threats. During one of the many times of political turmoil within the Soviet Union, there were many Russians who launced their own skirmishes and invasions against the Shogun Empire. Candlelight declared that every attack would be met, destroyed, and repaid. This ultimately led to a war between the factions, but the Shoguns rose as the victors, holding the capital of Moscow for an extended period of time. Candlelight was an apt name for the symbol of honor, wisdom, and leadership to many Shoguns. Dragon_Bismarck: Bismarck is maybe one the most dedicated Commanders the Shogunate have had in their ranks. He was willingly to fight off a front by himself if needed and never demand a favor in return. I would like to point out that as time has went by, in the end. Bismarck became the Symbol of Gratitude that the Samurais of the Empire would have deeply by their heart. ' ' Katana_Girl: All i can say is that Katana_Girl was one of the greatest Moral Boosters the Empire could ever wish for. In the times of need, she would light the Souls of the Eager warriors on fire and watch as they went to fight in the effort of victory. LordX: If there is a guy that i have had much enjoying of knowing in the Empire of the East, its LordX. The Master of Shogun Weapon Knowledge was maybe what made him the Genius in Grinding as he is, but he also reached the knowledge to others, and he was interested in always improving his techniques. LordX was truly the Weapon Master of Dragon Flames. Jubaka: He was one of the greatest Ambassadors of the Shogun Council. His diplomacy work would gain the Empire alot of trust, not just internal but also globaly. As one of the most dire Commanders in War, he was also Active in keeping the Shogunate Stability strong, it gave the Shoguns ways of feeling safety from possible invasions that could come.' ' Noriko: She was the Legendary Field Strategist under the Era of Shogun Empress Kagura. With the other Honorable members of the Shogunate, the Empire went on conquering Africa and Soviet making the Empire to be respected as a Superpower. ' ' Drado: Maybe the most dedicated and longest active member of the Honorable Shogun HC of the Early Access code. Many will think of Drado as Merc in Isotx, but Drado also is known as Shogun FL, as an Elite Commander of the Imperial Guard. SimCC: By being perhaps the last Shogun FL to follow the Code law of Honor. I do admit SimCC being one of the highest dedicated and loyal players in the end. As he told me when asking, that he didnt want the FL position. He still took upon the job as there were no other options and with the position as FL. SimCC lead SE with much love for the Empire, as it went into hard times, but never to be left behind. In the end, SimCC were much as the last honorable Emperor.